


I take care of you

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is left for dead by those that owe him more than his life, Megatron finds him in the nick of time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I take care of you

They had managed to deny the Decepticons the Allspark several times now. But it always came at a cost. The first time, Optimus had almost died –in fact, he _had_ died, and if it hadn’t been for the very artifact he was fighting to protect, he would have still been offline. Now, the Elite Guard was on its way to pick it up, and somehow the Decepticons had intercepted the message. 

Fighting had been hard, violent but they had managed to drive their enemy away, right? Yes, he was sure they had! Optimus groaned weakly… it was a while since the battle had ended, was it not? Ratchet had said something about getting the Allspark because they couldn’t move him. He felt like he was floating, in pain… a whole lake of it. 

He could barely perceive the world through it, much less perceive time. 

“Optimus!” He grunted, gurgling a little on the energon that had settled in his intake. 

“Damn you, Prime! If you will just allow me to use the Allspark he will survive!” 

“Insubordination? I suppose I shouldn’t have thought I would get anything else from such uppity repair drones as you all are.” Optimus gasped and coughed when fresh pain sliced into his awareness. Someone had kicked him?

“This piece of outdated garbage is dead already – no need to waste the Allspark on him! Go, we are done here.” It almost sounded like Sentinel? But that couldn’t be, not that Optimus knew what had happened to his fellow Prime cadet. He was probably still a Prime… maybe a Prime Major. 

Things got quiet again… for a long time, maybe? His fuel reserves dwindled, trickling out from small leaks his overburdened self repair wasn’t closing. Too small to be a threat, only he had hundreds of them… 

“If it isn’t the little Prime…” 

Optimus whimpered. He knew that voice, but let the creeping darkness take him… There was no reason to keep fighting now; he would be offline soon anyway. 

\----

Megatron looked the small mech over, noted the pool of energon he was lying in… the wounds he had added to the lithe chassis. The mech wasn’t offline though. His colors still shone brightly through the trails of energon and the gaping wounds. 

“They left you here… to bleed out, didn’t they?” 

The question was murmured, rhetorical, even as Megatron called on Blitzwing and kneeled at the young Prime’s side. Despicable. The mech had been able to best him, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, through skill, luck and cunning and the Elite Guard simply kicked him to the curb? 

Well, their loss, his gain. 

\----

Optimus was surprised to online. Both because of the fact that he had thought himself long deactivated, and the sheer volume of hurt he felt. But there was also… warmth? Someone was… rocking him? 

“Shh… I will take care of you. Just go back to recharge.” That voice? It should scare him; he knew that! But it was low, soothing and the owner of it was caressing him… 

“Hurts…” 

“I know, you were badly hurt. But you will recover. Such a strong, young Prime.” Other things were muttered, some flattering and some gently admonishing until they disappeared into the darkness of another recharge cycle.

\----

“Drink.” Optimus did as he was told… he always did was he was told. The hurt grew less every time he woke but he still hadn’t onlined his optics. 

He did not know why Megatron was doing this but he wanted to pretend not to know who it was for a while yet. Pretending not to know made it… easier, somehow? He had been left to die by the Elites and his enemy was nursing him back to health? It was insane…

“I am aware that you know who I am.” Amusement filled the dark voice. Optimus cringed a little.

“I am not being entirely altruistic, you know. I expect you to take a good, long look at who you are and what it has led to so far…” A short nod was all that Optimus could bring himself to give as answer. 

\----

“Kill him.” It was not an order, nor a question. Optimus looked at the green Elite Guard mech and then pulled the trigger on his borrowed gun. Taking a life was much easier than he had thought it would be… but he did not like it. 

“Good. But know that if you ever start to love killing… I will end you myself.” 

He shivered. Megatron was nothing like he had thought he would be. History seemed to lie, or at least the history the Autobots had taught him. It was uncanny, as well, the way Megatron seemed able to follow his very deepest thoughts… 

“Don’t worry, little Prime, it is not likely to happen for you is it?” One of the big hands came to rest on his back, making him shiver all the harder. Megatron touched him so often… 

\------------

“You wished to see me, Lord Megatron?” 

“Yes, I am in need of service.” Optimus finally pinpointed the whereabouts of his lord and gingerly walked to the open door into… the recharge chamber? And… 

“M-my lord?” 

“Well?” Megatron was reclining on the large berth, data pad in one hand and very erect spike in the other, idly stroking, one. Optimus was not left any doubt as to what he was supposed to do but it was not something he wanted to do. 

He crawled onto the berth and between the massive legs of his lord, ignoring his own reluctance. If there was one thing he had learned about his unwilling conversion to the Decepticon cause, it was that you followed Megatron’s orders. The mech was harsh but fair… This, however, was something entirely new…

Closing his hands around the giant, to him at least, spike, he started to stroke and lick it gingerly, doing what he remembered having seen a few times in the cadet barracks without question. But he wasn’t allowed to continue for long.

“That is enough – straddle me.” 

“I can’t!” His shock was easy to hear but he still cringed as the cold red optics were suddenly locked on him and not the data pad. “Please, my Lord, I can’t… I haven’t… haven’t been with…” _anyone_.

“Really now?” 

And all of a sudden, those red optics were not cold anymore…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the artist megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA) 
> 
> Made for [I take care of you](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/I-take-care-of-you-153829466)
> 
> Beta  
> Rocklight-Tippers


End file.
